


[日影] On my lap

by snowymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 沒有劇情的 PWP
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	[日影] On my lap

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都算我的  
> 昨天開始裡人格大覺醒我毫無辦法只能寫了

影山發不出聲音。

日向解開他的蒙眼布時，全世界都在震動。震動從裡層擴散到表層，他赤裸的身體不受控制得想弓成貓背，但他的身軀幾乎無法動彈。整齊的紅線纏繞成繁複的繩結花紋，爬滿他的前胸並固定在椅背上，從軀幹一路延伸到他的臂膀、他的手腕、他的大腿跟。

他的腳踝也沒有倖免。

體內毫無變化的微弱振動開始變得惱人，影山動了動腳趾想換著姿勢，但別說試圖挪動屁股了，連想把腿合攏都做不到。他不喜歡這種把決定權都交給別人的感覺，連自己的肢體都控制不了對運動員來說簡直就是完全褫奪行為能力。

他低頭看著同樣一絲不掛的日向，這傢伙跪坐在地板上，一路從他腳底往上用舌頭舔到腿跟，恐懼與性興奮感讓他的雙腿不由自主顫抖。粗糙的舌面在線條分明的腿部肌肉上打轉，換邊一路往上，再往上，直到日向含住影山已經完全挺立的莖身，影山終於掙扎著發出一聲嗚咽。

「太刺激了嗎？」一番吞吐後，日向緩緩站起來，用單手捏著影山的兩側臉頰，輕輕用自己的唇刷過影山的，再定定得看進影山能用眼神最大限度傳達的情緒風暴。

「現在就幫你鬆綁，弄好才能關掉開關，忍耐一下。」

日向整個人跨坐在影山身上，用親密擁抱的姿勢捉住椅背另一側的繩結，由上往下解開的途中順勢用股間蹭過所有敏感的私密處，還刻意讓影山的慾望中心在股溝上下規律滑動了幾下才離開。影山很想對著日向大叫你這樣犯規，或者直接咬日向肩膀一口，可惜封嘴布條也解開之前，他兩者都做不到。他只能全神貫注地忍耐，但越專心就越能感覺到塞在他體內的玩具震動得沒完沒了。

沒完沒了的快感累積到一個再不紓解就要洩洪的程度。

那個呆子手腳怎麼這麼慢？

「鬆綁好了。」

日向按掉桌邊的計時器，再關掉按摩棒的開關，舔了舔嘴唇。

然後就要換成我了喔。

**Author's Note:**

> 我就想看影山被綁在椅子上看日向跳艷舞! (好


End file.
